kyu(unanswered question)
by mithi
Summary: OS for truly real challenge by daya's girl... a coin has two side head n tail... in this way our society too have two sides one is beautiful which we always tried to show through our stories but one side is ugly nobody wanna see that side but today i tried to show that ugly side... to know go through it.


**Hiii**

 **Story for Daya's girl challenge truely real... I don't knw its up to mark or not...but tried to show ugly side of society...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't want hurt anyone if my words hurt anyone then I am sorry in advance...**

 **...**

yeh festivals ka October season na grmi na srdi... sbse acha mausam ha mere liye...subh k sath bj chuke ha...main apna sbse favourite kaam ek haath mein meri chai(tea) dusre mein akhbar (newspaper) le k baith gyi tbhi mumma ki avaz ayi

Kamal

mumma chai toh pine doh baad mein jo bologi krungi...maine muh bnate huye kaha

Mumma:Kamal sunaina ki mummy ka phone aya tha...unke ghr aaj kanjak pujan hai...Noor ko le k chli Jana

mumma yr vo toh ab mujhe nhi bulate toh is bar kyu...maine hairan ho k puccha

tumhe ni bulaya noor ko bulaya ha...tu bdi ho gyi ha...aur kanya pujan chhoti bchyio ka hota ha..  
mumma ne kitchen se bahr ate huye bola..

Thik ha...ab main koi tazi khbr dekh lu...i said in irritated tone

pdh le aur toh koi kaam nhi ha...mumma ne baithte huye kaha

maine akhbar pdhna shuru kiya...aur pehli hi khbr dekh meri ankhein hairani se khul gyi...aur maine mumma se puccha

yeh kanya pujan ya kanjke kyu mnayi jati ha

mumma:oh mere raje hum nhi mnate toh zyada nhi pta pr itna pta ha hr dhrm mein ldki ko devi ya bhgwan ka roop kha jata ha...use bhagwan k brabr ka drja diya jata ha... isiliye uski puja ki jati ha.

maine haan mein sr hilaya...itne mein meri chhoti c 4 saal ki bhanji (niece) noor ayi aur boli

masi tuc chah(tea) nhi pee rhe...ki hoya...jldi kro main aaj kanya devi hu... sunaina ki mummy meri puja kregi...aur vdiya khana degi...

main use dekh kr muskurayi aur use god mein bitha liya...aur boli

mumma ldki kya sch mein devi ka roop hoti ha...

mumma ne meri trf dekha aur puccha

kya huya kamal

mumma tuc ajj newspaper pdhya...maine unhe newspaper dete huye puccha

mumma ne newspaper lete huye na mein sr hilaya.

Me:mumma aaj news chhapi ha k ek 14 saal ki ldki k sath huya blatkaar (rape)...ldki huyi grbhvati (pregnant)...gaon(village) ki panchyat ne faisla sunaya k rapist krega us ldki se shadi...

aur main chup ho gyi..

mumma:bcha

me cuts:but mumma vo khud bchi ha mujhse bhi 8-9 saal chhoti...aur mom panchyat ne us ldke ko sza dene k bjaye us ldki ko hi sza di...khelne kudne ki umar mein vo itni bdi responsibility kaise mumma...kya vo kbhi meri aapki trh ek normal life jee payegi...mumma us aadmi ko police k hwale krna chahiye tha saat saal ki shi sza toh hoti...aur us ldki k parents vo maan kaise gye uski shadi us ghtiya insaan se krane k liye...mumma yeh glt ha... pehle hi usne yeh sb sha aur upr se usi insan se shadi krne ki sza...abhi toh use haq bhi nhi tha tb yeh kr diya...kl uske sath shadi k baad use hr pal us sbse guzrna pdega... tuc dasso mumma

mumma ne gehri saans li... aur boli

dekh Kamal tu jo soch rhi ha shi ha...pr ek baat bta us ldke ko sza hogi...2-4 din sb hamdrdi(sympathy) dikhayenge...aur fir yeh sb bhul jayenge...pr us ldki ka kya...aisi ldkiyo se sb humdrdi dikhate ha...pr koi use apne ghr ki bahu nhi bnata na koi ldka use apni ptni bnata ha... smaj use gndi nzro se dekhta ha...hr jgh hr pl nfrt aur badnami ka zeher pina pdhta ha use...aur yeh rape hota toh sirf ek ldki k sath ha pr uska drd ldki k sath uske pure parivar ko sari zindagi sehna pdhta ha...

Me:but mumma

mom cuts:chl teri chai ho gyi...uth mujhe school Jana ha aur tu store se sare raddi nikal de aaj raddi wala ayega use de dena...aur haan zyada mt soch..

I nodded absent mindely... n moved toward store room...

Mom shouted: sun ab purane newspaper pdhne mt baith Jana...teri is adat se bht preshan hu main.. nya purana kucch bhi mil jaye bs pdhna shuru kr deti ha...

me:jee

main yeh baat sochte sochte store room mein gyi...sara faltu samaan aur raddi nikalna shuru kiya...pr mera dmag abhi bhi usi baat pe atka tha k us aadmi ne apne kucch plo ki hawas mitane k liye ek bchi ki zindagi barbad krdi...uska bchpn chheen liya usne...aur ab usse shadi krke uski bchi khuchi zindagi bhi barbad kr dega...is khelne kudne ki umr mein vo ma bnne ki responsibility...wah re insan ek trf ldki ki puja krte ho aur dusri trf usse is trh kuchla ja rha ha...

maine kucch aur newspaper utha k bahr rkhne shuru kiye...tbhi meri nzr ek purani akhbar pr pdhi...usmein likha tha

Hospital k bahr kchre se bhrun(embryo) mila...  
doctor arrested...doctor ko gair kanuni(illegal) ling nirikshan(sex determination test) krne aur aur girls embryo abort krne ke liye arrest kiya gya...

main yeh pdh kr aur zyada gehri soch mein pdh gyi... female foeticide... kitna gir gya ha aaj ka insan.. ek bche se is duniya mein ane ka haq sirf isliye chheen liya gya bcz she is girl...kya ldki hona gunaah ha... kyu ho rha ha yeh sb hmare society mein... kya yhi ha hmara culture...ek ldki ko is duniya mein ane se pehle hi uska vajood khtm krdo...agr koi jnm le bhi le to uske jism k sath khilwad krke uski zindagi barbad krdo aur compensation k naam pe usse shadi krlo...kyu hmesha ldki k sath hi aisa hota ha...

main isi soch mein dubi apna kaam kr rhi thi... tbhi meri cousin ayi aur meri preshani ki vjh pucchne lgi...

me:Simar yr tu newspaper pdhti ha.

haan jb noor aur tere jeeja g se time mil jaye toh zrur...usne hste huye kaha

tune aaj ka paper pdha... Maine umeed se uski aur dekhte huye kaha...

usne mera hath pkda aur boli

meri yeh joker behn aaj emotional fool kyu bni huyi ha

Maine na mein sr hilaya

simar:haan pdha aur btaya masi ne kaise us ek news ko le k dmag khraab kr rkha ha tune...

Simar is that really just a news...maine dusri trf mudte huye kaha

simar:dekh main manti hu k aisa nhi hona chahiye tha pr ab hum kr bhi kya kr skte ha...tu kyu itna soch rhi ha tune ya maine toh kucch nhi kiya...ab chill maar...aur la teri help krdu...

aur vo baki ka samaan uthane mein meri help krne lgi...aur main bhi chup ho gyi...achanak se maine dekha k vo mujhse kucch chhipa rhi ha... maine uske hath se newspaper liya aur puccha

kyu chhipa rhi ha

simar:bs yunhi chl rkh ise

main curiosity se us paper ko dekhne lgi... aur is baar news pdh k main khud ko control na kr payi aur jo swal main dbane ki koshish kr rhi thi ab vo aur bhi prabal ho gye...

ab yeh dekh simar...ek 4 saal ki bchi k sath chii...  
ab tuhi bta aisi society mein kya ldki safe ha... 4 saal ki bchi abhi toh use kucch smjh bhi ni aya aur yeh...simar zra soch apni Noor ke umar ki ldki... apne khilone se agge koi life koi spna bhi nhi ha.. aur kisi ne apni bhukh ka shikar bna diya kyu... ab bol simar... kya yeh sb hmare smaj pe ek na mitne wala dhba(stain) nhi ha Jo acid ya phenol se bhi ni jaega...koi bhi newspaper utha girls pe hone wale crime se bhri hoti ha...

Simar hugged me n say

kamal dekh chhoti yeh schayi aisi ha hum nhi bdl skte ise...we have to accept it...n yeh mrd pradhan smajh(man made society) mein hr roop mein aurat ko uske spno ko uski khushi ya uski zindagi ko qaid kiya jata ha kbhi toh pyar k naam pe, kbhi sanskaar k naam pe, toh kbho frz aur zimmedariyo ki aad mein toh kbhi smajh aur uske khokhle niyamo k naam pe...agr koi inke khilaaf gya toh use besharam aur behuda ka naam diya jata ha... aur result wise us aurat ki zindagi nrk bn jati ha...aisi zindagi se acha ha k mrd k bnaye use pinjre mein hi rha jaye...

pr kyu...kya ldkiyo ko spne dekhne ka haq nhi jeene ka haq nhi...bol simar: maine jhalaate huye puccha..

Simar ne meri aur dekha aur boli

nhi ha

Me:kyu...

Simar:chl chhod kaam kr.. tuje kanya pujan k liye noor k sath jana ha..

Maine ek magazine uski trf krte huye bola

yeh dekh acid attack... ek ldki apni shadi k liye ready hone parlour gyi...toh kisi ne uske chehre pe acid fenk diya...ab vo hospital mein ha...culprit arrested Simar pta ha isne acid kyu fenka uspe kyunki usne ldke ka marriage purposal yeh keh k reject kr diya k vo apne parents ki mrzi se hi shadi kregi aur uski male ego ko chot lgi toh daal diya tezaab uske chehre pe...

Simar likha ha k acid uski eyes mein chla gya aur uski ankhon ki roshni chli gyi...uska chehra jl gya puri trh se... uske chehre k zakhm chle bhi jaye pr jo zkhm uske dil pe aye ha uski atama pe aye ha uska kya...kya vo kbhi bhar payenge ...bolo na simar

pr vo bina kisi jwab k khdi thi shayad aise hi swal uske zehn mein bhi ho pr jwab na ho...hum dono vnhi baith gye aur sochne lge...k aaj kanya pujan k din ldkiyo k sath yeh sb ho rha ha knhi rape toh knhi acid attack knhi female foeticide... aur iska jwab knhi bhi nhi k yeh sb kyun

Kucch der baad simar ne chupi todte huye kha

Kamal tujhe pta ha jb kisi ldki ka rape hota ha toh vo sirf ldki ke jism k sath ek baar hota ha pr uski aatma uske jazbato ka uski zindagi ka hr pl rape hota ha...aur kucch cases mein toh family tk ldki ka sath chhod deti ha aur ldki k paas suicide k ilawa koi rasta nhi bchta... pehli baat is trh ki baat ko zyadatar log bdnami k dar se chhipane ki koshish krte ha agr koi himmat juta k police tk puhnch bhi jaye toh unke swal jwab aur gndi nzre hr pl kisi blaatkar se km nhi hote.. most of cases mein toh police bhi out of court settlement suggest krti ha... aur agr case court tk puhnch bhi jaye toh vakeelo k swal samne khde gunehgaar ki nzre use dobara vhi khaufnaak pl jeene k liye mjbur kr deti ha..kisi k chnd plo k khel ki vjh se us ldki ko har pal mrna pdhta ha..

uski baatein sun k mere dmag ne kaam krna bnd kr diya...kucch smjh nhi a rha tha...

Simar ne fir bolna shuru kiya

ek report k hisab se India mein daily 93 rape hote ha aur hr 22 minute mein ek rape...aur Delhi mein ek din mein approx 5 rapes.

Maine use dekha aur bola

simar yeh toh sirf registered cases ha... pr real number isse knhi zyada ha...Jo log smaj k dr se badnami k dar se chup ho jate ha unka kya...

Simar yeh toh vo crime ha Jo ek mrd aurat pe krta ha... pr un zulmo ka kya jo mrdo k sath auratein bhi krti ha.

Simar hairani se mujhe dekhne lgi

Simar kucch din pehle ek news flash ho rhi thi k Newly wed ldki ko uske sasural walo ne zinda jla diya kyunki vo unki dahej (dowry) ki maang puri na kr payi...aur tujhe pta ha is sb mein uski saas aur nanad bhi shamil ha...vo dono toh auratein thi toh kaise ek aurat k sath yeh SB...yeh tk ni socha agr unki beti yani uski nanad k sath bhi yhi ho tb...hum mrd ko kya dosh de jb aurat hi aurat ki dushman ha...

aur kanya bhrun hatya means female foetcide ismein bhi toh mrd k sath auraton ki shamuliyat ha... jb tk aurat hi aurat ki qadar nhi payegi toh mrd auart ki kya qadar payega..

Simar:haan Kamal aurat pe hote atyachar k liye sbse pehle hum khud responsible ha...jb hmare samne kisi ldki k sath glt hota ha toh hum yeh keh k muh mod lete ha k hume kya hmare sath thoda ho rha ha...

Me:Simar Saturday main jb university se vapis a rhi thi toh stop se stationary tk paidal a rhi thi... Weekend tha toh formal ki jgh jeans T shirt pehni thi... toh 2 ldke aye aur vulgar comment krne lge aur vahan bheed mein bht se log the pr kisi ne unhe kucch nhi kha na hi unhe roka...jb maine plt k bola k ghr mein ma behn nhi ha kya...toh unhone beshrmi se kaha k ma bhi ha behn bhi teri kmi ha bta chlti ha kya...

Simar:Kamal fir kya huya

Me:han maine bola

 **flashback start**

Bus stop

vhi sham ka wqt..ghr jane walo ki bheed... do ldke mere samne khde ha... aur bole

bol ab chlegi

Me:haan agr tu apni behn ko mere bhai k sath bhejega...bol

yeh sunke use gussa a gya aur vo chilane lga

tu meri behn k bare aisa bol kaise skti ha

Me cuts:kyu teri behn pe baat ayi toh bura lga main kya kisi ki behn nhi hu

He shouts:tujhe toh chhodunga nhi main

Me too shouts:kya krega marega mujhe, bol murder krega, rape krega ya acid daalega bol...tujh jaise ghtiya insan se umeed hi kya ki ja skti ha...pr soch aisa hi koi teri behn k sath kre toh kya... tb puchhna usse kaisa lgta ha...pr dua krungi tere krmo ki sza teri behn ko na mile.

bheed ko bhdhta dekh vo chle gye aur main bhi jane lgi tbhi ek aurat boli

kini besharam kudi a... kiven mundya naal zuban lda rhi c...khud nu kpde paan da dhng ni munde ta picche aan ge hi..

uski baatein mujhe kchotne lgi k besharam main hu ya vo...

 **Flashback Over**

...  
...

Simar:itna sb huya tune btaya nhi

Me:kya btati k glt na ho ke bhi main glt sabit huyi.. tu bta simar kya main sch mein besharam thi... mujhe unhe jwab nhi dena chahiye tha

Simar:tu glt nhi ha glt hmari soch ha Jo sdiyo se chli a rhi ha...shayad sadiyo k baad bdl jaye.

Me:Simar kya sirf modern dress pehnne se ldki besharm ho jati ha...

Simar:nhi

itne mein meri mumma ayi aur boli

kis soch mein dube ho.

simar:kucch nhi masi.

Mumma:kamal ab bs kr mt soch itna... bhul ja

Me:kya bhulu mumma yeh k kaise hmare smaaj mein ldki ko hr roop mein be-izzat kiya jata...

mumma ek ldki ma behn beti bahu kitne hi rishtey bnati ha...is smaj ki rcheta (creator) ha fir bhi uske sath itni na-insafi (injustice)...knhi use apni hawas mitane k liye istemal(use) kiya jata ha toh knhi usse jnm lene ka haq chheena jata ha..toh knhi vo dahej ki bali chdayi jati ha...toh knhi smaan ki trh uski khreedo frokht(Sell/purchase) kiya jata ha... kyu mumma

Simar:haan masi hr roop mein aurat ko sehna pdhta ha kyu

Mumma:kl ko main kisi ki bahu bnugi kisi ki biwi kya vo bhi mujhe dahej k liye jla denge ya ghr se nikal denge...mumma agr maine kisi ldke ko na ki toh kya vo mujhpe acid daal dega...bolo mumma hum insan nhi ha kya jo hmare jism se le k atma tk, spno se le jazbato tk sbke sath khela jata ha.. isse acha toh hum kathputli(puppet) hote km se km kuch feel toh na kr pate...

Mumma:bchho kya ha yeh kya le k baith gye

Simar cuts:masi hmare sath hi aisa kyu...agr ldki hona abhishap(curse) ha toh i wish main fir kbhi ldki k roop mein is duniya mein na ayu

Me:Mumma agr ldkiyo ko le k yeh soch ha hmari toh hume yeh kanya pujan yeh lakshmi pujan ya jitni bhi deviyo ki puja hoti ha bnd kr deni chahiye... mumma sahi bola na maine

Mom:kamal simar tum log shi ho pr mere paas tumhari is kyu ka jwab nhi ha...

itne mein noor ayi aur boli

kamal masi chlo sunaina didi k ghr

Mom:haan ja kamal

main Noor ko le ke unke ghr gyi...aur bhi kyi ldkiya thi..vo unke ldkiyo k paon (feet) dho k ashish (blessing) le rhe the... unhe hlwa puri aur bhi bht kucch de rhe the...

tbhi meri nazar ek kone mein baithi unki bai ki 6 saal ki bchi pe pdi...vo bht lalsa k sath khana dekh rhi thi shayad bhukhi ho..  
maine use bulaya aur ek apple use diya vo khane hi lgi thi k aunty ne usse apple chhen liya aur chilayi

satya apni beti ko smjha dekh kanya pujan k pehle hi khane lgi thi aur sari puja bhng ho jati... aur vo us bchi ko ghurne lgi

Me:aunty use bhi bhukh lgi ha...khane do na...

Aunt:Kamal beta tu kha yeh baad mein bcha khucha kha legi...khane ko dekh aise hi krti ha yeh.. (bchi ko ghurte huye)chl ja k angan saaf kr..

main kbhi apni bhari thali toh kbhi us bchi ko dekh rhi thi...khane ka niwala jaise mere gle mein atk gya ho...main sochne pe mjbur ho gyi k jinke pet pehle se bhre unko khilane se zyada kisi bhukhe ka pet bhrna zyada punya dega... knya pujan k din ek knya ke sath apni aunty ka yeh behaviour mujhe bura lga... main bolna chah rhi thi main us bchi k liye ldna chah rhi thi pr mano meri awaz knhi db gyi ho... kucch der baad main aur noor bahr nikle aur vo bchi jhadu lga rhi thi ek 6 saal ki bchi... vo mujhe dekh rhi thi mano pucch rhi ho k jb tumhe meri bhukh ka ehsas tha mujhe kucch khilaya kyu nhi... uski ankhon mein dekhne ki mano himmat na ho mujh mein...

pr aaj subh se le k ab tk Jo huya vo mere zehn mein ghum rha tha...k kya sirf ldki hona un sb ka qasur tha... kyu hota ha yeh sb... kya hum sirf khilona ha k jb mn aya khel liya jb mn aya tod diya...meri is kyu ka jwab nhi ha mere paas na meri mumma na hi behn k pass shayad kisi k paas nhi ha..

ajeeb ha na insan ek trf toh murat bna k aurat ki puja krta ha aur dusri trf insan bna k usi aurat ko paon(feet) k neeche kuchlta ha...

kyu

meri yeh kyu aaj bhi unanswered ha...

?

...

 **A/N: so this is an incident jo mujhe sochne k liye mjboor kr gya... mujhe meri kyu ka jwab nhi mila aapke paas ho toh zrur btana.**

 **Daya's girl hopefully its according to expectation**

 **Share ur views**

 **hoping for better crime free society**

 **stay blessed**

 **mithi...**


End file.
